


吃醋

by dolphin_1004



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphin_1004/pseuds/dolphin_1004
Summary: 2675顺序有意义乱搞注意避雷
Relationships: Yoon Jeonghan/Kwon Soonyoung/Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Jihoon
Kudos: 7





	吃醋

**Author's Note:**

> 2675顺序有意义注意避雷

全圆佑轻轻开门时，看到的画面比传来的声音刺激很多，他和权顺荣充满雾气的双眼对视，小老虎显然是被他的出现吓到了在紧张，被身上的哥哥惩罚性的打在腰间。  
“顺荣不专心哦。”  
权顺荣软软地叫着哥哥，讨好地给他亲，看到全圆佑进来房间之后不停地往哥哥怀里钻。

“圆佑来了？”  
尹净汉才回头去点个头算是打招呼，然后不管不顾地继续在弟弟身上肆虐，甚至动作更狠了，全圆佑觉得是在刺激自己。  
“还是小荣想要的是知勋？嗯？”  
看来受到刺激的不是自己是另有其人，全圆佑肯定在提到李知勋的瞬间权顺荣颤抖了一下，尹净汉显然对此不满意，重重地撞击着，使他呻吟声变了调。

全圆佑选择了看起来就被忽略着的胸膛，看上去白嫩，摸上去可以感受到连续不断健身房带来的变化，也是尹净汉受到刺激的一部分吧，毕竟权顺荣的举铁搭档可是刚才非要提起的李知勋。尹净汉的眼神说着给你留的，他自然不再客气，上手揉捏，力道时轻时重。

“圆…圆佑。”  
权顺荣凑上来亲自己，黏糊糊的吻着，伴随着杂乱的呼吸而毫无章法，他放开了揽着尹净汉的双臂环上后来的人，得意又好听的低笑声传来。  
“顺荣是在欢迎我嘛？”

权顺荣挤出力气点点头，伸出舌尖一点点舔全圆佑的嘴角，又被还在体内的哥哥惩罚着，身体剧烈的晃动。

全圆佑被取悦到，奖励他温柔又漫长的深吻，尹净汉显然是有意阻拦两个人，拍打弟弟结实的臀部吸引着注意。  
“小荣夹紧一点哦。”

“哥你还真是一点都不服输。”全圆佑语气轻松地调侃着，侧躺在权顺荣身边玩味地看着他被操到可怜兮兮的表情。  
“是呀，”尹净汉挑眉，“要不让他给你讲讲？”  
权顺荣突然死命地摇着头，明显有泪痕的脸上又要哭出来，“哥…刚才…刚才答应我了！”  
尹净汉没有答话，狠狠地撕咬权顺荣的嘴唇，他吃痛胡乱抓着，被全圆佑握住手扶上对方的下身。  
“刚才还欢迎我了，是因为和净汉哥有秘密才这样的，嗯？”

权顺荣显然无法分心给他，和尹净汉两人持续已久的性事已经要攀上高潮，尹净汉今天仿佛卯足了劲要将小仓鼠欺负哭，爆发的瞬间咬上他的耳垂留下清晰的痕迹。

“权顺荣，”尹净汉退出去的时候全圆佑说，“你好漂亮。”  
他帮他剥开眼前凌乱的刘海，安慰性的吻一吻脸颊，眼神在权顺荣身上来回探索，从充满情欲的脸庞到被开发过后熟透的身子，被欺负的狠了也有好处的，感觉比往常还要迷人。

尹净汉随手将打了结的避孕套扔在一边，和平常不一样的退后老远看着两人，让全圆佑摸不着头脑。  
“怎么惹到哥了？”他附在权顺荣耳边说悄悄话，声音刚刚好让尹净汉听到。  
权顺荣今天确确实实比往常主动，偏过头就贴上全圆佑的唇，“没…没有。”

他看向尹净汉的时候确实有些闪躲。

全圆佑不想计较太多，而且让尹净汉吃醋的事自然会让自己难受，何况他太久没碰权顺荣了，今天只想正常的享受一下。

尹净汉在中途离去。

门关上的瞬间权顺荣又讨好的要亲亲。

确实不对劲。

“哥来了～”李知勋坐在电脑前头也不回的说，语气里带着欣喜的撒娇。  
猫猫就是很会撒娇啊，尹净汉想。  
夜宵盒堆在桌子上，碳酸饮料消灭到一半，吃的饱饱的人突然停止，因为哥哥突然冒出的话语。  
“知勋和顺荣做过了吧。”

完了，李知勋想，是肯定句。

全圆佑换了姿势，背入式的时候他感觉到权顺荣的不安感，是因为看不到自己的表情所以无法判断自己是不是也不高兴了才会这样？还是说是他想多了。

“你有没有要对我说的话？”

“圆佑…嗯…”他一边承受着操弄一边断断续续的说，“喜欢…圆佑”  
是他最喜欢的低音笑。  
“没有别的？”

又在逃避了，所以呻吟的比以往更诱人。

“不想说的话，我不会逼你的。”  
快累晕前权顺荣听到全圆佑说。

“就知道顺荣还是喜欢你。”  
尹净汉靠在沙发上懒洋洋地看着慌张的李知勋。  
“是…是我主动的…不要怪他。”可乐瓶被捏的扭曲了。

“我也想看看呢，”李知勋觉得要陷进尹净汉布好的局里了，但是他不知道怎么停下来，“知勋主动的样子。”

全圆佑没想到还能有大半夜起来安慰小哭包的一天，怀里的人一下一下的抽泣着，自己睡觉前随手套上的睡衣被揉的不成样子，肯定还被用来擦眼泪鼻涕了，有点难受。

“突然哭什么？”  
才刚把衣服脱掉还没来得及换新的权顺荣就又钻进他怀里，弄得他动弹不得。

“擦一下啦，脏。”他艰难的伸手够到床头的纸巾。  
尹净汉到现在都没回来，是他们俩霸占着属于二哥的单人间，这哥真的很反常，今天都没有第二轮了吗？

“圆佑，圆佑是不是也，也不要小荣了？”  
他突然地缺爱有些逗乐了全圆佑，“你突然说什么呢？要胡闹也告诉我再闹什么吧？”  
“净汉哥到现在都没回来。”权顺荣从他怀里抬头仰望他，好看的脸上乱七八糟的布满泪痕，委屈巴巴的眼神刺激着全圆佑，嘴上竟然还说着想别的男人的话。  
是该惩罚他了，仗着自己比那哥温柔就胡乱撒娇，权顺荣被吻住的时候呜咽一声，倒也没有反抗的意思乖乖的被吻到喘不过气。

“圆佑给净汉哥打电话好不好？”  
他看全圆佑心情好一点又来求人了，认真的抱着他用红肿的眼睛盯着他看。

“你到底搞什么鬼？”  
全圆佑眯眯眼看他，还是去摸手机，平常他怎么会忍到让自己打电话，不是会早早打电话问哥哥在哪，还要撒娇说想哥哥了快回来好不好，是很让自己生气就是了。

手机响的很久，权顺荣就亲亲他求他等一等。  
“净汉哥…”  
他只是听到了一声不熟悉的呻吟，在权顺荣疑惑的眼神下按下了公放，“小荣好像确实被抛弃了，嗯？”  
他又眼泪汪汪了，全圆佑看的心疼。

“知勋呐，”尹净汉坏心眼的把手机凑在他嘴边，“要和顺荣问好呀。”  
“净汉哥…不要…这样，”李知勋微弱的声音被音响放大，“求求你…”  
“不行哦，是顺荣让圆佑打过来的吧，顺荣也知道我生气了，”尹净汉顿了一顿，“圆佑还不知道嘛？”  
全圆佑用威胁的眼神看着权顺荣，手机被放在一边，他自然而然的笼罩住权顺荣，细长的手指划过权顺荣的双颊，低下头在他颈间留下印记，“还不告诉我？”

“被蒙在鼓里很不爽啊，”无论全圆佑怎么折腾，权顺荣只是配合着哼哼，倔强的什么都不说，“要不然知勋告诉我？”

“他的嘴在做别的事哎，”尹净汉平静的声音和因为手机靠近而放大的吸允声形成对比，“我来讲嘛？不过知勋弄得我很舒服呢。”  
该堵住他的嘴的，可是李知勋只能更加卖力的伺候尹净汉的下身，恳求他满足了就不要说出来。

“你俩做了？”  
全圆佑其实早就猜到了，只是在享受权顺荣为了瞒住自己而努力的行为，其实他知道的更早，那天在工作室外头听得一清二楚。  
“什么时候？”明知故问也很有趣。

“对不起…对不起，圆佑，”权顺荣只是摇着头想要听不见，嘴上一个劲的道歉，“我做错了，我知道错了。”  
“顺荣哭的时候也很好看呢，”全圆佑看似说着无关紧要的话，“自己去选惩罚吧。”

差不多的时候尹净汉拍拍李知勋的背，他乖巧的退出来，有些红红的眼睛生气的瞪着哥哥，因为刚才的泄密恼火。  
“圆佑自己猜出来的，”尹净汉耸耸肩，“怎么能怪我？”

动作娴熟的扒下仿佛为此刻准备的短裤，刷的一下落在脚边，“知勋后面还没用过吧？顺荣第一次的时候哭的比今天还厉害呢。”

双腿大开着在沙发上躺下的时候太羞耻了，想要加紧又因为哥哥愤怒的瞪眼而即时止住，犯错的是他，主动的怎么还是他？  
润滑液冰凉的让他颤抖，被手指插入的时候不适应的蜷起身子，还好哥哥和刚才不一样的很温柔，还和他接吻要他放松。

“知勋不喜欢哥哥吗？”尹净汉自定义的缺爱又发作。  
“还以为知勋和顺荣一样喜欢哥哥呢？”  
“真是伤心啊，还经常靠在我身上。”  
他每说一句李知勋就脸红一点，最后吞吞吐吐地说，“喜欢的…比顺荣更…喜欢的。”

所以知道你和他在一起会莫名生气，想要进入你们的世界却不知道该怎么办，勾引权顺荣的时候也想变得和你一样。

“顺荣很喜欢我的呢，”尹净汉又想起来菜凑近话筒，“是吧？顺荣呀～”  
那边的手机不知道被扔到哪去，隐隐传来的哭声可以判断出来全圆佑也开始生气了，他又怎么欺负小仓鼠了？

“啊——”又一道红印落在他大腿内侧，全圆佑兴奋的双眼间满是欲望，直勾勾的用眼吞下权顺荣的身子。  
“还敢吗？”  
“呜…呜…不敢了”权顺荣也开始后悔对自己一狠心挑来的皮鞭，刚才是觉得道歉要有诚意，结果自己指向皮鞭的瞬间看到全圆佑的眼神就后悔了。

“知勋也喜欢顺荣吧？”尹净汉不紧不慢的文，手指缓慢的在穴口处浅浅打转。  
李知勋红着眼适应，身体不自觉地随着他的动作动，抿着嘴怕呻吟声泄出，对他的问题不做回答。  
“原来不喜欢吗？那顺荣不是白被操了？”

“喜…喜欢”  
“这才乖嘛，原来怎么不说？”只是为了让他松口而已，不再渴求答案的尹净汉加了一根手指才听到清晰的一声呻吟。

“也喜欢圆佑吗？”  
“喜欢。”

尹净汉奖励的吻他，空下来的手耐心地拍拍给他安慰，“吃下这个好不好？”  
天使哥哥说的话怎么都没办法摇头，李知勋尽最大努力放松才让跳蛋顺利滑入，第一次的青涩在尹净汉按下开关时被完全打碎，抑制不住的呻吟咿咿呀呀的传来。  
尹净汉满意的看着李知勋变粉的身体，又正色的将短裤套回去，才直起身子站起来。

“走回宿舍吧？圆佑一定也想操知勋的。”

开门的人大力的像是撞开，全圆佑大概觉得已经玩够了，现在和小仓鼠搂在一起逼着他讲和李知勋做爱的过程。

一进门李知勋就再也站不住，双手攥着尹净汉的衣袖是唯一的支撑，快倒下去的时候被尹净汉接在怀里，按在门上亲吻，留给屋子里两人自己的背影。

全圆佑算是受够了，好不容易才快把权顺荣哄好的，尹净汉一回来他又开始不安，本来只有自己的眼睛里不停地往那边偷看，张嘴想问什么又不敢说，太麻烦了他不想对付了。

权顺荣这下彻底被抛弃了，连全圆佑都去和李知勋玩，他在李知勋耳边说了什么逗的他脸红，尹净汉扒下短裤后还提醒全圆佑跳蛋的存在。

怎么都不理我了？  
权顺荣被迫霸占着屋子里唯一一张床，看着三个人在门口那一小块挤来挤去的春宫，心里的委屈劲又上来了，被孤立的感觉一点也不好，哥哥真的不要我了，进来到现在一个眼神也没给自己。

“尹净汉你过去。”全圆佑说。

被点名的人愣了一下，转身之前亲了亲李知勋的脸颊。

他居高临下地看着权顺荣，弟弟试探性的伸手讨抱抱，终于贴在一起之后才放心的打了个哈欠。  
“顺荣困了？”他不知是有意还是无意间触碰到权顺荣身上的痕迹疼得他吸气。  
“哥哥，”小荣捧着哥哥的脸送上黏糊糊又小心翼翼地吻，“哥哥原谅小荣了吗？”  
尹净汉点了点头，权顺荣这才有下一步的动作，跪在床边去解他的裤子。

李知勋被全圆佑过于技巧的抚弄刺激的激烈喘气，本人也不熟悉的呻吟不断的传出来，后穴里的跳蛋不旦没有被拿出来反而推到更深的地方，陌生的环境和第一次接触的快感让他不安，只想抓住什么但是眼前只有全圆佑。

“知勋想不想躺下来？”  
身体腾空的时候还是自然而然的抱住了全圆佑，不安感倒是消失了些，和权顺荣并排占据这么小的床铺让他今晚的羞涩达到极点。权顺荣竟然还在帮哥哥口交的时候用眼神和他打招呼，他立刻把头偏向另外一边，又在接吻时被全圆佑一点点带过来。

“知勋不看看顺荣吗？刚才还听说了你们俩在作曲室做的过程哦。”全圆佑握住李知勋的下体的时候从他激烈的反应就知道尹净汉根本一点好处都没给他只顾着自己爽了，有只手附了上来，果真是权顺荣。

“知…知勋”  
权顺荣得空的时候小声地叫他，李知勋不敢分出一点点理智想自己在怎么样淫乱的环境里。  
“不…不要看…要…要射了”李知勋颤颤巍巍射在两个人手里的时候拿枕头捂住了脸。

那三个人竟然还笑他，全圆佑开始掌握着跳蛋来回进出，好不容易真的抽出去的瞬间一个更大更硬的东西自然而然的顶上，没有立马进入而是在穴口磨来磨去打转。

李知勋感受到了空虚想被填满，但是自尊和羞耻还是让他没办法开口求人。

“小荣今天和圆佑做了几次？”尹净汉插入的瞬间权顺荣发出好听的呻吟声，“里面已经软软的了。”  
“哥哥用力…用力操小荣…操坏了也没关系”  
李知勋悄悄挪开枕头的动作被全圆佑看在眼里，他看到权顺荣张大着双腿挨操，本就不大的床振动的他也跟着晃，有那么几下感觉全圆佑就要进来了。

权顺荣也看到李知勋偷瞄他，还分神出来伸手握他，像是安慰又像是鼓励。

“知勋怎么了？”尹净汉和他对上眼了，“不求求圆佑君吗？”  
“圆佑…圆佑给知勋嘛”结果开口的是权顺荣，这么淘气又被身上的哥哥打了，哼哼着夹紧才听到哥哥舒服的喘息。

李知勋到了某个时刻才下定决心破罐子破摔，“圆佑，我…想要…给我好不好？”  
全圆佑第一下就干的太狠了，整根进入的时候李知勋疼得眼泪直流，吓到了在旁边看热闹的权顺荣，固执的让尹净汉退出去翻过身来安慰他。  
“知勋疼不疼？是不是特别疼呀？我亲亲你…亲亲就会好一点的。”  
尹净汉无语的看着小仓鼠浑身痕迹还去安慰别人，插着手看热闹想知道小仓鼠什么时候想起自己。

李知勋在他们两个人的安慰下终于平静了一点，婉转的呻吟声也不再克制，权顺荣听着听着觉得空虚，伸手打算自慰的时候感受到哥哥强烈的眼神。

“净汉哥～”  
他趴好将穴口对着哥哥，还回过头来看他，一只手撑开穴口。  
“来操小荣好不好？”

“你也太纵欲了吧？”  
全圆佑抱着清洗时睡着的李知勋回来的时候看见尹净汉埋在权顺荣腿间。  
尹净汉白了他一眼，“你把他打的都红了，我给他抹点药。”  
“可惜了，”全圆佑抱着李知勋躺在一边，“权顺荣只记得是我先原谅他的。”


End file.
